The Denalir
by Lady VVinter
Summary: Pidge discovers a device the unknowingly helps some of the Paladins get some must needed shut eye.


**A/N:** Space Family needs rest.

* * *

Pidge glared at the contraption sitting across the room. She had found it on the last mission the paladins accepted. That was about three days ago and the youngest paladin had not slept a wink since then trying to, without an inch of progress, figure out the infernal device. It was metal in nature and warm to the touch yet defied all logic about the basic properties of metal. A lens seemed to poke out of one side of its oddly shaped form. Pidge huffed throwing her arms in the air, walking out of the room. It glowed a radiant gold, catching her attention letting out a gasp of excitement. As quick as it came it left as soon as she started to observe the object.

"Just screw it! I'll come back for you!" Pidge angrily marched from the room feeling her exhaustion from the last few days. She glanced back at the device

"Not until I figure out that thing!" She pounded her fist into her hand filled with new resolve.

"Maybe a fresh perspective is needed."

Pidge looked around the ship. Everyone seemed to be resting from their last battle. A headache was beginning to form behind her eyes. She rubbed the area where the dull ache was settling itself. Maybe she should've taken a nap. Before she could think any further on it a voice called out to Pidge.

"Ah, Pidge, you should be resting." Allura said with concern.

"Mm, maybe, but-" She said trying to steer Allura away from her sleep habits, "Perhaps you could help me."

Allura stood still for a second with a knowing look, however her features morphed when an idea popped into her head. Shiro had confronted Allura about Pidge's sleep. They were going to confront her together but the last second mission threw a wrench in their plans.

"Mm, Alright, Pidge. Lead the way."

Pidge beamed and lead her to the room with the troubling contraption. When Allura laid eyes on it she nearly fell to a fit of laughter but held it back with an all knowing smile. The object was a very old piece of tech from Allura's era. It was basically the equivalent of what Shiro called a 'Night Light'. It would shine various colors of light in waves and lull children to sleep. But this one seemed damaged from years of drifting in space.

"I've been tinkering on this thing for three days! I just can't figure it out." Pidge mumbled the last part. It was not easy admitting she couldn't figure it out.

"Well, it's a Denalir." Allura said amused. Pidge sat down in front of it. Allura sat beside her turning the lens and pushing down letting waves of light dance around the walls and ceiling.

"This...is...cool." Pidge said slowly watching the lights with great detail, eyes drifting.

"Yes, they are 'cool', most altean children feel alseep to these lights. It was very soothing for them. As they age the effect wears off."

Allura looked at Pidge who was already slumped over on the floor, lightly snoring. Allura picked up the youngest paladin and began walking to her room. Shiro rounded the corner and immediately was by Allura's side.

"Is Pidge alright?" He looked worried looking over the green paladin. Allura smiled reassuring Shiro.

"Pidge is okay I figured out how to solve her sleeping problem."

"Really?"

They both walked into the cluttered room and rested the teenager in her bed. She was in a heavy sleep not stirring once since she past out.

"Jeez, did you drug her?" Shiro glanced at Allura.

"No, more like lulled her to sleep if anything."

Shiro raised an eyebrow, simply nodded his head, weariness showing in his features.

"Alright, Princess, I don't know about you but I have some last minute tasks to finish and all the paladins are sound asleep."

Allura and Shiro walked back to the common room where their walk back to their respective paths branch off. They stood for a moment before Allura looked at Shiro. Shiro was beginning to feel light head. He staggered to the couch, falling back into cushion. Allura was quickly by his side.

"Shiro!"

"No, no, I'm fine, just need to sit for a second."

"When was the last time you had some sleep."

"Uh, not that long ago."

"You can't tell me, can you?"

Shiro looked at her face, it was in her leading-the-paladins-into-battle face. The Face, the one that all the paladins and even Coran know not to defy or even sass. He sighed. She wasn't giving in any time soon.

"I'm not sure, honestly. The days have blurred for awhile." He said rolling his head back.

"Shiro, you need to sleep."

"I've tried but it's just not happening." He rubbed the back of his neck.\

Allura sat close to him on the sofa, pulling the Denalir from her pocket. She activated it. Watching the lights dance around the large room captivated Shiro. He watched mesmerized. Even, Allura was beginning to feel the affect of the simple device.

"Allura...What?...I..." Shiro slumped against her side. Her eyes drifting when the lullaby began for a few seconds then stopped. She yawned.

"See, that wasn't...so..hard." Her head shifted on top of Shiro's head.

They both began snoring on the sofa lulled into a blissful sleep.

* * *

Coran smirked as he continued down the hallway from the common room.

"Who would have thought letting Pidge find that old Denalir would let them get some sleep."

He ran his fingers over his mustache, smiling.

"I guess I should get some sleep, too."

He continued to walk to his room humming the lullably on the Denalir.


End file.
